The Ten Spheres
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: Some lessons are subtly taught. Even if the results were unintentional.


**Author's Note**

10 drabble set, 150 words each.

To clarify, in case the drabbles were too obscure:

1. Set in the earth sphere (JP/Junpei vs. ShadowBeetlemon/Volcamon ep.24)

2. Set in the fire sphere (Tommy/Tomoki vs. Asuramon ep.25)

3. Set in the wind sphere (Kouji vs. Karetenmon ep.25)

4. Set in the water sphere (Zoe/Izumi vs. Ranamon ep.26)

5. Set in the thunder sphere (Takuya vs. Parratmon ep.26)

6. Set in the wood sphere (JP/Junpei vs. Cherrymon ep.26)

7. Set in the darkness sphere (Kouji vs. Duskmon ep.27)

8. Set in the ice sphere (Takuya vs. IceLeomon ep.27)

9. Set in the light sphere (Takuya vs. Mercurymon/ShadowSeraphimon ep.28)

10. Set in the steel sphere (Takuya vs. Mercurymon ep.28)

The ten spheres actually represent more than the ten elements in their naming (I've just put the English):

1. Foundation

2. Splendour

3. Understanding

4. Victory

5. Kindness

6. Kingship

7. Beauty

8. Severity

9. Wisdom

10. Crown

So what I've tried to do is incorporate the elements represented (warrior and sphere) and the names of the spheres into the main lessons that came out of the ten spheres (some are rather obscure). Some were easier than others, I had an especially hard time with 2, 5, and 6. For the first, I think me and all my 'friends' have a rather cynical way of looking at friendship, and as for the other two, nothing much happens in those segments so there's not much to go by.

So keep what does happen in those particular segments in mind when reading. It makes more sense that way. And keep in mind they also relate to things that happen later (I'll leave that for you guys to think about.)

Sorry for that monster author's note.

Enjoy, and tell me what you think.

By the way, those hoping for updates, I might be able to squeeze a couple more in this semester, but don't count on it 'cause exams are coming up. And that programming test...though why we need that for math is sorta beyond most of the class...

* * *

><p><strong>The Ten Spheres<strong>

Some lessons are subtly taught. Even if the results were unintentional.

Mercurymon

Rating: T

Genre/s: Hurt/Comfort/Friendship

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong>

For all things, there is a foundation. That includes insecurity, which stems from loneliness even when in the company of others when one feels alienated, in a sense disconnected, from them...but it includes friendship as well. One...but all. Alone...but never alone.

One can never hope to understand and accept others until they can do the same to themselves. And one cannot do that until no doubt of faith remains; ironic then, that it is doubt that forms the foundation thereof, solidifying into belief.

The shadow is what remains of that doubt. And so...

'What do you hope to achieve?'

'My life back for one.'

A chance to build a new life upon the remnants of the old, using doubts overcome as the footholds to a stronger and better person.

Using the shadow as the foundation of solid earth, a new foundation from which he could once again expand and grow.

* * *

><p><strong>2.<strong>

The rays of friendship; truly a splendour like the sun's rays when one truthfully understands and appreciates it. Misinterpretations are things that tarnish the beauty; mixing coal into the rich gold and degrading the purity.

Friendship was once understood as a 'take' relationship, an affiliation always connected with frustration from others and jealousy from oneself because appreciation was lost in reaping the benefits.

And then friendship became a 'give' relationship, easily brighter but at the same time so easily strayed. One payed their dues when they were owed, but equality was demanded...which one eventually realised as too firm and fragile to remain luminescent, especially when fiery demands shattered the ice.

So friendship was defined as a give/take relationship based on a different equality where payment was never demanded and sustenance was simply given all round. A relationship where understanding and growth existed; one that could shine splendidly and remain so.

* * *

><p><strong>3.<strong>

For overcoming any obstacle, there must first exist understanding. But the hardest ones to overcome are one's own flaws as one's knowledge about their self simply expands their ignorance. It cannot be said then, that one truly knows all, nor can it be claimed that one is unworthy of an identity bestowed upon them, if only simply because of the fact that understanding leads to change and that to a new aspect of oneself.

But to be understanding, there must first be the willingness to listen: to others, but most importantly to one's heart. Because anger and denial are the clouds of knowledge, and while they can be a protection to the psychological attack of darkness and deceit, they also obscure the light hidden beneath.

Anger is comprehension's blockade. It is a shield when the truth hurts, but truth, however painful initially, will be the calm sea flowing into understanding.

* * *

><p><strong>4.<strong>

There are times when winning a fight doesn't equate to attaining victory. There is only ever the brief cold satisfaction from such battles, later flooded with a drowned regret that on confrontation is still frozen over by the icy cold wind that blows on the old wounds. Winning a fight means nothing when nothing is attained from such a win; the cold shoulders bump and spread the chill, serving only to expand the bridging gap.

A gap that one only sees when one looks at the past without the veiling fog.

Wind fights the waves, each battling more furiously than the last. Falling, rising again...a perpetual stalemate in nature's course.

'But that's not right.'

It never is, though it may seem so.

'I'll try harder to be nicer.'

And that's all the gap needs to close.

Only when you have one the battle against yourself can you truly attain victory.

* * *

><p><strong>5.<strong>

There are times in which kindness and cruelty seem more a paradox than a pair. Especially when an act essentially defined as cruel is executed as one of mercy. And especially when one gift gives both.

Freedom was one such thing, especially when confronted with slavery. Looking into blank eyes devoid of the ability to choose, especially when facing a forked path yourself, you can't help but wonder at the right to punish them in order to cut their chains...or even for what they are beseeched to do. And you can't help but wonder whether you have to right to axe them loose...and then rebind them as they scramble for a foothold free from the cage they knew.

Freedom always comes with a price. And sometimes, such a kindness is, and must be, cruelly delivered. Because there is no attainment without cost. And freedom, save life, demands the highest retribution.

* * *

><p><strong>6.<strong>

What did it mean to rule? What did it mean to lead? What did it mean to be strong? What did it mean to be a king?

Wood was strong, tough, never bending to fear's whims like he flinched away from his thunder's crashing force. Wood was sturdy, doubtless...unlike like his tender heart. But concurrently, wood was perpetually stern, never changing, growing proportionally to greater size alone.

Thunder rippled, expanding, spreading, influencing: light, sound and gentle reassurance. A strength perhaps abstract, and roots, not like the toes buried deep, but free in the air to move as destiny's wind and life's lessons led.

Thunder carried. Thunder spread. Thunder journeyed beyond drawn boundaries while wood stagnated. Thunder learnt from the past and met the future while wood aged.

Only one not entirely comfortable upon their throne and yet progressing towards the infinite horizon of kingship was worthy to sit on it.

* * *

><p><strong>7.<strong>

True beauty exists in the natural order. And within nature, there is an ever fluctuating dance in which the balance perseveres: earth and air, water and salt, flame and ice...and perhaps the most important one: darkness and light.

Neither complete; both cried under pain and confusion's mallet as the emptiness swiftly pushed back the crumbling wall...until death restored sight and light, hope. Then light and darkness clashed again, still not equivalent to the fusion's beauty, but with the new dance new knowledge was revealed and more barriers hindering the paved road broken.

Light shed upon the path as darkness fled from it, although darkness soon exploded and veiled its secrets; they must, after all, dance together. And of course, there were still things not remembered, not known, not said.

And so they will continue dancing, pain and confusion lacing between until all distinctions crumble. Because true harmony comes wherein unity.

* * *

><p><strong>8.<strong>

Life is temporal; relative to time. Motion, all motion, occurs relative to that time. It stands to reason then, when motion becomes erratic, time appears to move too fast, and every second measured seems a luxury denied relative to another. Urgency persists, and it becomes necessary to prioritise in order to accomplish the highest priority task...and as a result, prices are paid elsewhere.

Obstacles stand between one and urgent haste. Enmity and oneself set up their blockades as nature dictates, hurdles that need to be overcome...or knocked down when time is disallowed in expenditure.

Crumbling the ice is easier than melting it, but it is also the higher cost. But when urgency propels one forward, sometimes it is necessary to pay a higher price than one normally would to attain one's ultimate goal. Sometimes even the ultimate charge.

A severe price is always paid somewhere when time is an expense.

* * *

><p><strong>9.<strong>

Wisdom doesn't come from knowledge but from understanding. The light shed from revelation that mirror's reflections and fire's flickering flame steer away until diffraction returns its course. Knowledge is easily recited and regurgitated, lasers bouncing off every mirrored surface, eternally travelling, eternally trapped within the maze of steel cast around it, forever monochrome...until the flame of understanding burns bright, fire dancing across and melding the metallic finish into a new story and a newfound perception that takes him a step further than his limitations...limitations that for him do not exist as his heat and vigour carve doors of opportunity into steel's defined knowledge.

For one who does not believe in limitations, the opportunities for attaining wisdom are infinite. For those who define within set limits, knowledge is trapped, forever refracting, and wisdom, dear old wisdom who allows one to age and grow, will never reach the rigid and cold hand.

* * *

><p><strong>10.<strong>

For each king, there is a crown. And eventually, the crown, the heirloom of such kingship, dominance and power, must be either surrendered at incapability or lost in defeat that will eventually come. Such is the world's way; the everlasting cycle of defeat and victory that leads life and the universe in a balanced flow.

There is no perfection. There is only how far one goes before the fall. The chapters are written in steel, but steel is malleable under fire's fierce hand, so there is no such thing as surety as there is the possibility of defeat to consider in the path to victory. There is no final chapter to such a tale.

'I can win here.' No, one cannot claim with such surety. Because steel is malleable by flame, and thus flame takes the crown in steel's defeat, the human spirit that had so mocked him moments before.


End file.
